Staying Together
by musagirl15
Summary: Musa's been an accident, her father dies and who caused it? Will Riven and everyone be able to protect her? Both from the people after her and herself? Major MxR COMPLETED
1. Accident?

**Musa** is Chinese with royal blue hair and eyes. She's 5'5 and she's 18 years old. Her cloths are a tight one strapped red shirt, tight blue jeans that shows her pink underwear and red shoes. She is Princess Musa of **Harmonic Nebula**. She goes to Alfea a school for fairies and her boyfriend is Riven. She has the power of music.

**Riven** has magenta spiked hair and is white. He's 5'9 has dark blue eyes and pretty big muscles. He's 19 years old and he's in his last year at Red Fountain, a school for guys to train and become heroes. His long time girlfriend is Princess Musa of **Harmonic Nebula**. He wears a blue sleeveless shirt with the British flag on the front, magenta wrist band on each of his wrists, light blue pants, a black belt and white tennis shoes. His weapon of choice is a magenta colored saber.

Today was suppose to be the best, school starts back up in a week, she'll see all her old friends after three months and most importantly see Riven. But it was the exact opposite; she was on her way to the hotel after last her performance with her father before she had to go back to Alfea. They were riding in their limo when out of nowhere they were attacked. Musa was thrown out of the limo, while her father and the limo driver were stuck in the limo. When she came to she had no idea where she was all she could feel was this sharp pain in her head and right side.

She sat up as much as she could on the metal, white sheet covered bed in a bright white room with a lot of windows and some flowers by the bed.

"Whoa" cried Musa weakly as she fell back on the bed

"Ah, princess you're awake" smiled a petite nurse as she walked in

"What happened?" asked Musa weakly

"You were in car accident" sighed the nurse sadly

"I...I was?" sighed Musa weakly trying to remember

"Yes, you were the only one who survived I'm afraid" sighed the nurse

"Do you remember?" asked the nurse sadly

"Ya, ya I remember" sighed Musa sadly as her eyes filled with tears

"It'll be"

"How long?" asked Musa sadly, yet mad

"How long what?" asked the nurse confused

"How long have I been out?" growled Musa holding back her tears

"Almost a week, princess" sighed the nurse taking her blood pressure

"Can I go?" asked Musa looking away from the nurse

"I'll talk to the doctor" smiled the nurse

"Thanks" sighed Musa as the nurse left

A few minutes later the door opened again

"I'm glad you're up Princess Musa" smiled the doctor

"Can I go?" whispered Musa sadly

"Yes, are you going to be alright?" asked the doctor semantically

"Ya" sighed Musa

"Do you have anyone you can call to pick you up?" asked the doctor sadly

"Ya, my boyfriend" sighed Musa

"Oh, you mean that young man who's been here everyday?" smiled the doctor

"Huh?" asked Musa as she finally looked at the doctor

"Yes, he's quiet scary, he has spiked magenta hair" smiled the doctor

"Ya, that's him" smiled Musa

"Well he's waiting for you in the waiting room" smiled the doctor

"He is?" asked Musa happily

"Ya, he just got here a few hours ago" smiled the doctor

"I think he really likes you he's been really worried" smiled the doctor

"You want me to tell him you're awake?" asked the doctor

"No, I'll be out in a little bit" smiled Musa as she got out of the bed

"Okay then, goodbye princess" smiled the doctor as he left Musa in the room alone

"I'm too tired to put my hair up I think I'll just leave it down" sighed Musa as she walked to the door

"_Whoa, he doesn't look really happy." _thought Musa as she stopped in the hallway looking at Riven as he sat in a chair reading a book with an evil look on his face

"_I bet the guys and everyone haven't had it easy." _thought Musa as she started walking to Riven again

"Hey." smiled Musa as she stood just inches from him

"Huh!" yelled Riven as he dropped his book on the ground and grabbed Musa around her waist and hugged her tight against his chest

"Musa...Oh Musa I've been"

"Shh" smiled Musa as she pulled away from the tight embrace and place two fingers on his lips

"I didn't go anywhere." smiled Musa as she removed her fingers

"Ya and you never will again." smiled Riven as he pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss


	2. A Walk

When Musa and Riven finally had to breathe they started walking out to his bike.

"So, where is everyone?" asked Musa sadly

"Bloom's still on Sparx and Sky's with her, they'll be in Magix tomorrow." Sighed Riven

"Stella and Brandon are at Solaria; apparently Stella is trying to get her parents back together." Laughed Riven a little

"Flora and Helia are helping Saladin with something they won't be back until tomorrow night" sighed Riven looking at Musa

"And Tecna, Timmy and Layla are working on some resource for Faragonda, there's been some weird things happening at Alfea over the summer" smiled Riven as he wrapped his arm around her

"Musa, they've missed you. I promise no one forgot about you" smirked Riven

"Ya, I know I've just really missed them" sighed Musa as she turned her head away from Riven

"Musa, I promise it's going to be okay. Your father wouldn't want you to be sad" smiled Riven as he placed his hand on her chin and turned her head to face him

"Thanks Riven" sighed Musa as she hugged him

They let go of each other and got on his bike

"Ya ready?" smiled Riven

"Ya" sighed Musa

"K, hold on baby" smiled Riven as he started up the leva bike, Musa wrapped her arms around his stomach

"_Man, she's really depressed. Maybe there's something I can do for her" _thought Riven as he held her hands with one hand and drove with the other

Riven pulled into Alfea and parked the bike

"We're here Musa" smiled Riven as he looked at her holding on to him tightly

"Huh, oh ya" sighed Musa as she stubbornly let him go

"Riven, I don't want to be alone" whispered Musa as she looked down

"Want to go for a walk?" asked Riven softly as he cupped her chin

"Ya" nodded Musa

"Come on, it's only 4:30" smiled Riven holding her hand as they left his bike standing by Alfea

They walked threw the forest in total silence

"_She wants to cry, I know she does. She needs to cry, she can't hold it in. It's not healthy, well here goes nothing" _thought Riven with a deep sigh

"Musa, I'm here for you. You don't have to keep your emotion bottled up like you use to, I love you" smiled Riven as he looked at her softly

"I know, but I'm fine" smiled Musa softly as Riven gave her one of those ya right looks

"Musa"

"Riven I'm fine; I'm just a little worried about what's going to happen to me. With my dad gone I'll have to take the throne soon and I just don't know if I'm ready" sighed Musa

"It's going to be okay"

"How do you know that? How do you know that I'm not going to marry some prince" demanded Musa

"Because I'll kill any guy who tries to take you away from me" smirked Riven as he embraced her

"Musa, no matter what happens I'll always be with you." Whispered Riven in her ear

"Thanks baby, come on it's getting late we'd better head back" sighed Musa as she looked into his beautiful dark blue eyes

"Ya, don't want to get you sick, now do we?" smiled Riven as they walked back to Alfea with his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders

Riven and Musa hadn't noticed that they were being watched from the trees by some unknown person

"Good, my mistress should be pleased with my findings" smirked the ugly green troll sitting on a tree branch watching Riven and Musa walking to Alfea


	3. In her Head

**In a dark castle far away**

"So, she's finally awake?" smirked the raven haired old witch wearing a long black dress and red eyes

"Yes, my mistress" bowed the troll happily

"The girl is stronger than I thought" smirked the witch

"Not stronger than you, mistress" smiled the troll

"Of course" smirked the witch

"Should I kill her, my mistress?" smiled the troll evilly

"No, not yet" smirked the witch

"But have a little fun with her, also watch her closely, than tell me everything she does and who she does it with" smirked the witch

"Yes, my mistress" smiled the troll as he disappeared

"Marlin you my have saved your daughter from me all those years ago, but times have changed and your daughter no longer has hope in love" smirked the witch as she talked to herself

**Alfea Musa/Tecna's Room**

"I guess I'll have this room all to myself, for awhile" sighed Musa as she finished unpacking

"Why am I soo worried?" sighed Musa walking to her dresser and looking at old pictures of her father and mother

"I'm going to be fine, who cares that both of my parents are gone?" she growled as she turned away

"I have Riven and my friends. They're all I need" smiled Musa

"_They'll leave you" _said a voice in her head

"What? No they won't, they love me" cried Musa madly

"_So did your parents and they left you_ _all alone_" said the voice again

"STOP! They would never, the girls are my friends!" cried Musa

"_Why would they care about you? They have their own lives"_ said the voice happily

"I have **RIVEN**!" cried Musa covering her ears

"_He **LOVES** Darcy, remember?"_ said the voice even happier

"NO HE DOESN'T! HE WAS UNDER A SPELL!" screamed Musa at the top of her lungs

"_If that's true, than why are you soo upset?"_ laughed the voice

"Just leave me alone!" cried Musa wrapping her arms around herself and falling to the ground crying

"_You're NOTHING like how your mother was, she was PERFECT" taunted the voice meanly _

"_Everyone loved her and no one likes you" said the voice nicely _

"_She was beautiful and to most people you're an ugly troll" laughed the voice_

"_You'll never be half the singer she was" _sang the voice (very badly)

"Ya look who's talking!" snapped Musa as she got up and slammed the door

"That was very enjoyable" smiled the green troll as he appeared sitting on Tecna's bed

"Let's see where the _depressed_ princess goes" smiled the troll as he disappeared


	4. Breakup

"_That's NOT true, Riven loves me, and the girls love me. Right?" _thought Musa sadly as she walked slowly threw the halls of Alfea not caring who she bumped into

"Musa, I didn't know you were back"

"Huh!" cried Musa as she looked up

"Oh, hey Ms. F" sighed Musa trying to look happy

"Musa are you okay?" asked Ms. Faragonda sadly

"Ya, I'm great" sighed Musa smiling as she left Ms. F watching her sadly

"_Oh dear, I was afraid of this"_ thought Ms. F as she shook her head

**Few Hours Later in the Dinning Hall**

"_I don't see Musa anywhere"_ thought Ms. F as she looked at all the girls eating their dinner

"Ms. Faragonda where are you going?" asked WizGiz as he watched Ms. F walk to the door

"I need to make a call to Saladin" sighed Ms. F

**The Lake**

"_I don't know what to do anymore. I don't understand anything_" thought Musa with tears in her eyes making everything blurry as she sat by the lake with her arms wrapped around her

"_No, I won't cry"_ thought Musa pushing her tears back

"I'm soo **stupid**!" screamed Musa looking at the lake

"Where did you get an idea like that?" growled Riven softly as he sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her

"Musa how long have you been out here? You're freezing" he growled worriedly as he brought her close to him to get her warm

"Riven, leave me **ALONE**!" she growled trying to push him away

"Make me" he sighed holding her tighter

"Riven why don't you just go **back** with Darcy already, because we both know you don't **want** to be with me" she growled turning her head and glaring at the ground

"What happened Musa? Answer me" he growled forcing her to look at him

"I **DON'T** like Dacry and you know that"

"Why not? She's smarter, prettier"

"Musa, what's wrong? You hate Darcy"

"Why do you care!" she screamed finally getting out of his grasp and standing up

"I'm your boyfriend, that's why" he growled getting up

"Ya, and why is that?" she growled

"Because I love you" he smiled grabbing her hands

"No, you don't" she sighed taking her hands away

"Musa"

"Goodbye Riven" she sighed as she transformed and flew away


	5. Bloom's Back

**The Witch's Castle**

"So, how is our poor orphan?" smirked the witch

"Heartbroken, my mistress." smirked the troll

"Oh ya, what did you do?" she smirked

"Well after she left Alfea she headed to Red Fountain, but I beat her and tricked her into seeing her boyfriend kissing the witch named Darcy. She had him under a spell a few years ago, my mistress." He smirked

"Good work, my pet." She smirked

"Thank you my mistress, it means the universe to me." He smiled

"Now, make her hate her friends." She smirked

"Should I make her hate them all at once or one at a time?" he smirked

"Anyway that'll make it more painful." smirked the witch

"Yes, my mistress." He smirked as he disappeared

"My plan is working perfectly, soon I'll have her in a matter of time." She smirked happily

**The Next Morning at Alfea **

"I don't need him, its apparent he doesn't need me. Not when he has her." Growled Musa to herself as she as she sat on the roof of Alfea looking at the sunrise

"And to think I thought he loved me." Sighed Musa as she looked at her bloody hands

**Flashback**

"That voice is wrong, he does care about me." growled Musa as she ran up to Red Fountain's path

"_WHAT!" _thought Musa as she saw Riven with his arms wrapped around Darcy's body making out with her

"I'm outta here" she growled under her breathe as she ran away

"_I can't believe him, why? Why would he kiss her, he loves me?"_ she thought as she ran threw the forest

"_See? I told you, no one loves you."_ Laughed the voice

"_And why should they? You're worthless, you're nothing"_

"SHUTUP!" she screamed covering her ears

"_What? Still not able to admit to yourself you're nothing." _laughed the voice

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she transformed and flew to the lake.

**End Flashback**

"I really need to find a better way to take my anger out on." She sighed as she whipped her hands on her pants

"Cause when the girls get here I wouldn't be able to punch the walls anymore" she laughed getting up

"I guess the voice is right about Riven, but that doesn't mean its right about the girls." She smiled getting back on her balcony

"Hey Musa!" smiled Bloom as she hugged Musa

"BLOOM!" smiled Musa hugging Bloom

:What's wrong?" asked Bloom confused

"I was told you weren't going to be back until tonight." She smiled looking at her friend

"Well, when I heard from Mrs. F that you weren't taking your father's death that well, I just couldn't stay away any longer" smiled Bloom

"Thanks girl" she smiled

"So? Where's Riven?" smiled Bloom

"We broke up" she sighed as she turned her head

"Why?" she asked confused

"He was making out with Darcy" she growled

"OMG! Musa I'm soo sorry" cried Bloom wrapping her arms around Musa

"Bloom please, don't feel sorry for me. It doesn't matter, I don't love him any ways" sighed Musa

"That's not true, do you want me to kick his butt?" smirked Bloom

"No, I just want to forget about him" she sighed


	6. Friends Return

"Come on, lets go have some fun." smiled Bloom as she grabbed Musa's wrist

"Where?" she asked confused

"You'll find out when we get there, silly." smiled Bloom as she dragged her out of their dorm

"Okay." sighed Musa walking threw the halls

**Red Fountain**

"_What's up with Muse?"_ wondered Riven as he lifted 145 pound weights

"_I didn't do anything wrong. Did I?"_ he wondered as he put the weights down

"I guess I should have stayed with her. Especially since her father's dead, I'll go apologize for being a jerk." He smiled as he walked out of the weight room

**Alfea**

As Riven rode up to Alfea he saw a bunch of familiar figures around the entrance

"Hey guys." smiled Riven as he got of his bike

"Hey bro, how ya been?" smiled Sky

"I've been fine, but Musa's another story." he sighed

"Ya, we know Mrs. F called all of us and told us we had to come back a.s.a.p." sighed Stella

"So? Where is she Riven?" asked Bloom

"I don't know, she was mad at me last night." He sighed

"You? Why?" asked Flora

"Don't know, Mrs. Faragonda told me Musa was gone and to go find her and I did, she was freezing by the Lake." He sighed looking at the ground

"I put my arms around her to warm her up, but she just tried to push me away saying things like why am I with her and not Darcy." He sighed looking at his friends

"That doesn't sound like Musa." thought Tecna

"Ya, she loves you Riven she'd never do that." Smiled Bloom

"Ya, I know it's just I'm worried ab"

"Riven, are you"

"Did you just ask me, **where she was**!" growled Riven

"Ya, cause she's"

"She's not here!" growled Riven looking around

"No and no one's seen her." Sighed Layla

"We have to find her" growled Riven worried as he jumped on his bike


	7. Freinds NEVER Give Up

**In the Forest**

"Bloom, where are we going!" begged Musa as Bloom pulled her by her arm through the forest

"I told you, you'll find out when we get their." Smiled Bloom

"Bloom what's wrong? You're acting weird!" She yelled madly

"Before you go calling me names, why don't you look in the mirror you **self centered, arrogant, egotistic, no talent, orphaned, prep princess**!" she screamed as she turned madly to Musa

"Bloom…Ya know what, at least I'm not some **spoiled, attention grabbing, simple minded, think I'm all bad with my Dragon Fire, look at me I'm the last princess of Sparx and feel bad for me princess! **She screamed with her hands clenched to her sides and her eyes filling with tears

"Oh what's wrong prep, can't take the truth? No wonder Riven left you, you're a loser and pathetic." Smirked Bloom folding her arms across her chest

"**FORGET YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYONE ELSE!" **she screamed at the top of her lungs as she transformed and flew away

"This is just too easy, the stupid pixie didn't even see threw my simple disguise." smirked Bloom as she turned in to the ugly green troll

"My mistress's plan is going perfectly, I just have one more thing do and my mistress will be most pleased." Smirked the troll as he disappeared

**At Alfea**

"Its no use!" cried Bloom as she got off Sky's bike

"Ya, we've looked everywhere!" cried Stella

"Well apparently not, cause we still haven't found her!" growled Riven as he got off his bike madly

"Bro I know we have to find her, but we've looked for hours we're tired and its dark"

"So?" growled Riven very mad as he looked at Sky with fire in his eyes

"So, the girls need rest and we need rest. Bro, look I promise I'll be right by your side tomor"

"I'll find her by myself if no one wants to help!" he growled turning to his bike

"Bro! We do its"

"Whatever, I'm outta here!" he growled as he speeded away

"Oh Sky." sighed Bloom

"Bloom I'm sorry, but we're all tired." he sighed sitting down on the stairs with her

"I know, but she's are friend we can't stop looking, no matter what." She sighed standing up

"Ya." Agreed the girls as they all stood up

"Fine." Sighed the guys in defeat


	8. Riven KNOWS

"I don't need them, all I need is her." He growled to himself as he speeded threw the forest looking for her

"Come on Muse, where are you?" he sighed worriedly slowly down as he got near the lake

"What's that?" he wondered as he looked at a small figure by the lake

"Let's see this necklace of hers should do nicely." Smirked the troll as he put it on

"That's Musa's!" Riven growled under his breathe watching the ugly green troll put on the necklace he gave to Musa on

Then suddenly the troll turned in to Musa.

"Good, I look just like her." He smirked

"Now I'll go and make all of her friends hate her, especially that loser boyfriend of hers." He smirked turning around to be face to face with his worst nightmare.

"So? You know Musa?" growled Riven clenching his fist trying to keep his cool, for the moment

"What are you talking about sweetie?" she giggled flirty

"Tell me where she is or I'll kill you!" he growled raising his voice as he glared at the fake Musa standing in front of him

"Oh Riv, your"

"THAT'S IT!" he growled angrily as he grabbed the troll around his neck and started to chook him

"Now, tell me where she is or I'll rip your ugly head off!" he growled tightening his grip

"Okay…I'll…tell…you…" cried the troll as he turned back into himself

"Good." He growled dropping the stupid thing hard on the ground and stumping his foot on its back

"She's in the nightmare realm!" cried the troll clearly in pain from the terrible pain

"See? Now was that soo hard?" he growled at the troll as took the necklace off and kicked him hard in the side

"By the time you get there, she'll be gone." He smirked at Riven as he got on his bike

"And if she is, I'll come after you and kill ya." He shrugged as he rode back to Alfea

**Outside Alfea**

"Hey is that Riven?" asked Bloom looking at the figure driving towards them

"I guess he's given up for now." Sighed Sky

"Hey, I know where Musa is!" he yelled getting off his bike

"WHAT?" yelled everyone

"Ya she's in the nightmare realm, we have to hurry!" he yelled

"No prob I'll make a portal." Smiled Stella as she took her ring of her finger and it turned into a staff

Suddenly a light blue portal appears

"Come on." Growled Riven

"Wait, how do you know she's there?" asked Bloom concerned

"Because a troll had this." He growled showing them Musa's necklace

"OMG!" the girls cried

"Musa's necklace, she never takes it off!" cried Flora

"Come on!" cried Bloom going through the portal


	9. Nightmares are REAL

**Nightmare Realm in the Castle**

As Musa stood in this darken castle still not understanding why she agreed to come here.

"Ah Musa, I'm so glad you could come to my castle." Smiled the witch in disguise

"Who are you?" asked Musa backing away from the old women

"My name is Jessie, I was an old friend of you mother's." she smiled walking towards Musa

"My father never mentioned you." growled Musa backing away

"Your father never really liked me." She sighed as she stopped

"Why?"Musa asked shyly

"Who knows, nobody has ever understood me." She sighed

"Ya, I know how ya feel." sighed Musa

"You do?" she smiled

"Ya." Musanodded sadly

"Well I can help." She smiled evilly

"What do you mean?" Musa asked confused

"Come with me." She smiled waving to Musa to follow her

**Nightmare Realm miles away**

"Which way do we go?" asked Bloom looking around

"I don't know, but this place creeps me out!" cried Stella as she grabbed Brandon's arm

"Brandon why is your arm all wet?" she asked holding on tight

"Stella, that's not me." He whispered in horror

"It's not, than…AH!" she screamed letting go of the swap monster's arm as she ran to Brandon

"What is this thing!" growled the guys pulling out their swords

"It's a swap monster, but it's not real!" cried Bloom shaking her head in disbelief

"Well Bloom, he looks real to me!" growled Riven as he dodged the monster's attack

"He's from a horror movie from Earth!" she cried

"Bloom watch out!" Sky yelled as he tackled her so the monster wouldn't hit her

"Well this is the nightmare realm, so I guess it takes you nightmares and makes them real." Sighed Tecna looking at her computer screen

"Bloom how do we defeat it!" cried Layla

"We have to dry it up." She sighed

"I'll take care of him." Growled Stella as she took her staff out

"Sun Power!" she yelled as it got really bright

"Ya!" smiled all the girls as the monster was destroyed

"Good, now let's go and find Musa." Riven growled as he started walking towards the castle


	10. BIG Mistake!

**Nightmare Realm in the Castle**

"Here put this on." Smiled the old women handling Musa a necklace

"What is it?" asked Musa

"Don't worry, it'll bring you good luck." She smirked

**Nightmare Realm few miles away**

"Man, you guys are a bunch of babies." Laughed Riven

"Shut up." Growled Sky

"Oh come on, Stella's afraid of mixing plaid and stripes, Brandon is afraid of getting old." He laughed

"Flora and Helia are afraid of all the flowers being destroyed." He laughed

"Tecna and Timmy are afraid of technology being destroyed and you, bro you're afraid of marrying Diaspore!" he laughed

"Layla is the only one of you not afraid of something stupid." He laughed

"Easy for you, you're worst nightmare hasn't come, yet." Growled Brandon

"It won't, because I'm not afraid of anything." He smirked

"That's not possible, everyone is afraid of something." Smiled Tecna

"Ya, well I'm not." He growled walking faster as he saw a castle

"We're here, is everyone ready?" asked Tecna

"Defiantly." Smirked Riven as he started cracking his knuckles

"Then lets go." Sighed Bloom as they started walking threw the gates and to the castle

**Inside the Castle in the basement**

"Okay, now come over here." Smiled the women as she led Musa to the middle of the room

"What are you doing?" asked Musa confused

"Don't worry." She smiled as she said a spell under her breathe

**Just above them upstairs**

"Where is she?" asked Bloom

"My scanner says we're just above her." Sighed Tecna looking around

"She's below us!" cried Layla pointing to the ground

"So where's a door?" asked Sky

"Over there!" pointed Flora to the door on the other side of the room

"Let's go!" cried Bloom as they ran to the door

Riven opened the door and they ran down stairs. It was really dark except for the small amount of light in the middle of the room where there were two figures. They couldn't really see the second but the first figure was

"MUSA!" yelled Riven as the old women stabbed Musa in her chest

The girls and guys jumped at the witch as Riven ran to Musa's body.

He picked her up and held her, looking over her body until he got to the gash in her chest. It was deep and she was really bleeding. It was unreal, she was as or more tough than he was and to see her like this it was killing him. His girlfriend, the women he loved limp in his arms.

"Musa, Musa wake up." He whispered gently shaking her limp body

Suddenly the winx girls and the guys went flying to the wall.

"You can't wake her, she's mine." Smirked the witch

"You see this necklace, her soul is in it and as long as it is, her and her powers are mine." She smirked pointing to the exact same necklace around her neck

"Ya, well guess what?" he growled gently laying Musa's empty body down

"What?" smirked the witch

"She **won't** be for much longer." He growled angrily threw his gritted teeth as he took his saber out

"I'm soo scared." She smirked

"You **should **be witch." He smirked as he charged at her saber in the air ready to strike at her


	11. Don't EVER Touch MY BOYFRIEND!

Riven charged the witch but she merely dodged him. The winx girls and the guys watched helplessly as their friends were in danger. The darkness was getting to be too much for them. There was nothing they could do, their strength was gone and they could barely keep their eyes open. The only one who seemed to be unaffected was Riven.

"Hey…Tec…" called Bloom weakly watching Riven fighting the witch

"Ya…..what….is…it...?" she asked weakly not taking her eyes off of Musa's body

"How…can….he…still...fight…?" she sighed as a tear fell down her cheek

"I…don't…know…by…all…calculations…he…shouldn't…be…moving…"she sighed weakly

"He…loves…her…"smiled Flora

"Ya." Agreed everyone else weakly

"Just give up you pathetic boy, you can't save her. She's mine." Laughed the witch evilly as she knocked him to the wall

"Never." He growled whipping the blood off of his shoulder

"Her mother saved her from me all those years ago and she died. Do you want to die for her, waste your life for her?" she smirked

"I've learned that if you love someone you'll do anything to protect them and dieing to protect them isn't a waste." He growled as he threw his double star things at her

"So, that's a yes?" she smirked stopping the double stars as she flew to him

"Ya, I guess so." He smirked putting his saber up

"Goodbye then, I'd say it was fun, but it wasn't." she smirked grabbing him around his neck and started to strangle him

"Riven….no…!" cried everyone helplessly

"Die boy." She smirked as he stayed calm and glared at her

Suddenly the necklaces started to glow and she was loosening her grip on him and she was getting weaker

"What the!" cried the witch looking at her necklace

"Ha!" yelled Riven as he took his dagger out and stabbed the witch's necklace the witch dropped Riven on the ground as she tried to save her necklace

The necklace shattered and a red light came out and flew to Musa's body. Riven laid on the ground as the darkness was finally taking effect on him.

"You stupid boy!" screamed the witch angrily as she picked up his saber and brought it up to attack him

"SONIC BLAST!"

The witch was blasted through the wall

"I'd think it be wise to keep your old wrinkly witchy hands off of my **boyfriend." **Smirked Musa holding her wound as she walked over to Riven

"Musa." He smiled as she lifted his head up

"Hey baby, I'm sorry." She smiled sweetly as she kissed his forehead

"I know everything now, you were never with Darcy and the girls are my friends." She smiled down at him

"Ya." He sighed weakly

"Don't fall asleep, you're gonna want to see this." She smirked laying him against the wall

"I'm…sure…I…will…"he smirked in pain as his shoulder continued to bleed

"Now if I heard correctly you **killed** my mother, turned me **against** my friends, **tried** to kill them and had the nerve of **touching** my boyfriend. You've made a **tremendous** mistake witch." She growled as she started glowing red

"I'm going to finish what I started all those years ago." She smirked in pain as she got up

"You can try, but you won't succeed." She shrugged as she walked toward her

"Your using a lot of winx princess, you should be careful. Remember your hurt." She smirked

"I'm touched that the witch that tried to ruin my life would worry about me. But you should really be worrying more about your pathetic life than mine." She growled as she punched the witch so hard that she was sent against the wall

"But don't worry, (Musa comes and holds her against the wall) it'll be quick." She smirked as she punched the witch in the ribs a few times

"Do…you…guys…hear…that…?" asked Bloom as she listened to the cracking noise coming from the witch

"Yep…that's…my…girl…"smirked Riven proudly as he watched Musa continuing to break the witch's ribs


	12. My Muse

Musa dropped the witch's body on the cold hard ground as she turned to her friends and Riven. She walked slowly over to him and embraced him tightly.

"I'm soo sorry Rivey, you probably hate me now." She cried as she nuzzled his neck

"No Musa, I could never be mad at you." He smiled

"You're my Muse, I love you." He smiled as he turned her head to face his and kissed her passionately

"Hey…hate to…break up…the love…feast but…can we…get out…of here…?" asked Layla weakly

"Ya, no problem." Smiled Musa as she used a spell to make a portal

"Let's go back to Alfea." She smiled as she used her powers to lift everyone in the air and put them threw the portal

**Alfea Ofelia's Office**

"Whoa, what happened?" yawned Bloom as she looked around the room to see everyone but Musa sleeping on the beds

"Where's Musa?" she asked

"Who?" yawned Sky sitting up rubbing his eyes

"Musa, she's not here!" she cried as everyone else started waking up

"Hey guys you're up, I'm soo happy"

"MUSA!" they cried as she walked in

"How long have we been asleep?" asked Layla

"In Stella's words like forever." She smiled walking over to Riven

"You look better." She smiled sweetly to Riven

"Ya I do, how about you?" he asked as he looked at the spot where she had the cut

"Don't worry that healed a long time ago." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck

"Well I feel better; I think I'll go for a walk." Smiled Layla getting out of bed

"Me too."

"Ya."

"Let's leave these two love birds alone." Smiled Stella as her and everyone left Musa and Riven alone

"That was easy." She smirked as she played with his hair

"You did that on purpose?" he smirked eyeing her

"Well, can you blame me?" she pouted innocently

"I couldn't have done it better myself." He laughed

"I knew you wouldn't mind." She giggled

"Oh ya, I think you lost this?" he smirked taking her necklace out of his pocket

"My necklace!" she smiled happily as she took it from him

"Ya, I found an ugly green troll wearing it." He smirked

"I took it back after I kicked his butt as came looking for you." He smiled as he kissed her deeply


	13. I'm NOT Giving You Up

"You remember when you said you never leave me?" she asked shyly

"Ya." He smiled

"Well, we have a problem." She mumbled in his neck

"What?" he asked nervously

"I have to take over Harmonic Nebula and…"

"And what?" he asked

"I'm getting married." She sighed as tears rolled down her cheeks

"What, but I thought your father"

"It was a long time ago and the family was supposedly killed, but I was told that their son is still alive." She cried in his chest

"Oh Riven, I want to marry you." She cried harder

"Ya, I do too." He sighed as he rubbed her back

"So who is he?" he asked

"I don't know, they don't know anything about him he disappeared along time ago." She growled

"Well how do they know he's alive?" he growled annoyed

"Well supposedly his people felt his power a few days ago." She huffed as she held him tighter

"This isn't fair, my father's dead, I just got out of a major fight and now I have to marry a complete stranger." She growled madly

"Well the only thing I can tell ya is, I'm not giving you up without a fight." He smirked

"Oh Rivey, that's why I love you." She smiled as she nuzzled against his chest

"Ya, I love me too." He smirked

"But not as much as I love you, of course." He smiled as he embraced her

**Outside of Alfea**

**RING RING**

"Hello?" answered Sky as he and the others sat under a big tree

"Hey dad, what's up?" he smiled

"What!" he yelled

"But dad"

"You said"

"How?" he asked

"Cool, when?" he asked

"K, bye dad." He smiled as he hung up

Everyone looked at him

"Don't worry Bloom, its good news." He smiled

"So spill." Smiled Stella

"Well years ago my uncle King Derek and his family was killed."

"Well anyway, his people have the ability to sense each other's powers. My father was informed that they sensed my cousin's power a few days ago." He smiled happily

"Were you two really good friends?" smiled Bloom

"Actually he disappeared when we were a little over a year old." He shrugged

"Do they know where he is?" asked Brandon

"No, but they're not giving up." He smiled as he wrapped his left arm around Bloom's waist

"What realm he from?" asked Tecna

"Falchion." He smiled

"Mmm… Falchion." She mumbled as she searched her computer


	14. Falchion Family

Tecna scanned files of Falchion in her data base and finally came up on something.

"Falchion, the brother realm of Eraklion. It is a very prosperous and beautiful realm. The royal family was King Derek the younger brother of the Eraklion King, Queen Rena and their son Rick. Eighteen years ago there was an attack from the coven and the royal family was killed. The Falchion people have the ability to sense other Falchions powers and they also have the ability to subdue dark magic ."

"That's all the data I have." she sighed

"Oh well." shrugged everyone

"Hey here comes Riven and Musa." smiled Flora as she pointed to their friends walking toward them

"Hey guys." sighed Musa trying to look a little happily as she held Riven's hand

"What's wrong Musa?" asked Layla

"I'm betrothed to the prince of Falchion." she growled

"WHAT!" cried everyone

"But I'm not going to let him take her." smirked Riven wrapping his arm protectively around her waist

"Riven, I have something to tell you." sighed Sky

"What?" he asked looking at his friend

"Promise not to kill me?" he sighed

"Depends, what?" he asked again confused

"My cousin is the prince Musa's betrothed to." he sighed

"Riven no!" she said sternly as she held him by his waist

"Riven, I swear I didn't know." he said sadly

"I believe you." he growled clenching his fist

"Its getting late guys, I think we should go." sighed Timmy looking at his watch

"Ya, the sun's going down." sighed Sky as him and everyone got up

"See you girls tomorrow." smiled the guys as they kissed their girlfriends goodbye

"Bye guys." they smiled as the guys all rode to Red Fountain

**Two Weeks Later on Falchion in the castle**

"We've found him." smiled a small man

"You have, then go and get him?" smiled a medium size woman

"Of course." smiled the man as he left the room

"Alex!" she called

"Yes, Tara?" he smiled

"Get the wedding preparations ready, we've found the prince and as soon as he gets here he is going to be married." she smiled happily

"Of course." he nodded as he ran out of the room


	15. The Prince's Identity

**At Alfea **

Musa and the other girls were getting ready for their dates with their boyfriends, except Layla who had to do a research project and was in the Library.

"How do I look?" smiled Bloom wearing a blue jean mini skirt, blue shoes and her blue midriff t-shirt

"You look very cute." smiled Flora wearing her tight pink midriff top, red mini skirt and red shoes

"Come on Stella, the boys should be here in four minutes!" yelled Tecna walking out of her room wearing a purple midriff top, purple skirt and purple boots

"Where's Musa?" asked Stella walking out of her room wearing her yellow dress and yellow high highs

"Still in our room." sighed Tecna

"Musa come on!" cried Stella

"Calm down." giggled Musa walking out wearing her hair down with her tight red midriff t-shirt, tight black hip hugger pants and red knee high boots

"Whoa, Musa look soo hot." smiled the girls

"Thanks girls." she blushed

"Come on, as you said the boys will be here soon." she smiled as they walked out

**Outside of Alfea**

The girls got outside and waited for the guys when a little man with gray hair appeared

"Ah Princess Musa of Harmonic Nebula, what a coincidence." he smiled

"Do you know him Musa?" asked Bloom

"Ya, he's a messenger for the Falchion family." she growled

"Yes, my name is Tom and I'm here to tell you we've found the Prince." he smiled happily

"Oh great." she smiled sarcastically as five leva bikes came up the Alfea pathway.

"Hey girls, who's this?" asked Riven as he kissed Musa

"Oh my!" smiled the old man happily

"Okay, he's crazy." laughed Riven at the old man

"Your highness." bowed the old man

"HUH!" yelled everyone confused

"Prince Rick, its soo good to see you and your in love with Princess Musa how perfect." he smiled

"My name's Riven and I'm no prince." he laughed

"But you are, come with me." he smiled as he made a portal

"I really would rather"

"Ah, come on Rivy and who cares if you're not. I'll be marrying you and not someone else." smiled Musa

"Okay." he shrugged happily as he and Musa followed Tom

**Falchion**

Musa and Riven stepped out of the portal and realized they were in a very beautiful castle. There are pictures of man and women, who you could guess to be past kings and queens.

"Come this way please." smiled Tom walking in front of a portrait of a man and a woman

"Who are they?" asked Riven looking at the muscular man with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes and the petite woman with long curly pink hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Why they were your parents." replied a woman's voice

"Huh, who are you?" asked Riven

"I'm Tara and I'm your godmother." she smiled sweetly

"Princess Musa, you got her already?" she asked Tom confused

"Oh no, it seems Prince Rick"

"Riven." he corrected

"Yes Tom, call he what he wants." nodded Tara

"Yes sorry, Prince Riven is dating Princess Musa." he smiled

"That's amazing, so there'll be no objections to the wedding?" she smiled

"I have no problem." smirked Riven as he glanced at Musa

"As long as its you, I'd love too." she smiled

"Wonderful, just wonderful." she clapped

"Okay, I was think having the wedding in two days?" she suggested

"The sooner the better." mumbled Riven happily as he gently squeezed Musa's hand

"Ya." winked Musa playfully

"Okay, Tom you take Prince Riven and I'll take Princess Musa." she smiled as Tim nodded

"For what?" asked Musa

"To get your wedding cloths fitted, of course." she smiled as she had Musa follow her


	16. Staying Together

**Two Days Later **

**Inside the Falchion Palace**

**In the Ball Room **

In the Ball Room Sky, Brandon, Helia and Timmy are in their Red Fountain dress uniforms standing next to Riven. He's in his royal attire, that's dark blue with long sleeves and pants, his dress shoes are black also the buttons and the trim of his shirt are gold. There are chairs on both sides of the huge room, along the isle on the chairs there are lilies and a red carpet going from the big two doors to Riven and they guys. The room is white with six windows on each of the long sides with two crystal and diamond studded chandeliers on the ceiling. The chairs are filled with the people of Falchion and Harmonic Nebula.

**The Girl's Dressing Room**

The room is normal size with pink carpet, a long golden mirror and six giggling girls. The girls (minus Musa) are wearing long light blue dresses with the sleeves hanging on their shoulders. Bloom, Stella, Flora and Layla all have their hair curled and half up. Musa is wearing a white sparkly strapless gown that goes to her feet. Musa has her hair is churls with a ruby studded music clip on the back of her hair holding some of her hair back.

"Oh Musa, you look soo beautiful." smiled Bloom

"Ya and I'm just loving this dress." giggled Stella admiring herself in the mirror

"You're getting married in less than five minutes." smiled Layla happily

"Thanks girls." smiled Musa nervously

"Ready sweetie?" smiled Flora

"Ya." she sighed happily walking behind her friends

"Good and you'll need these." smiled Tecna handing her, her lily bouquet

The girls walked through the halls and stopped at the Ball Room doors.

"Okay, see ya in a bit." smiled the girls as they walked through the doors. Stella, Bloom, Flora, Tecna and Layla walked slowly down the isle. When they were half way down the isle Musa started walking. Everyone stood up and smiled at her happily as they adored her beauty in her gown.

Riven almost dropped his jaw when he saw her. He's never seen her look soo beautiful before. He was filled with anticipation as she walked slowly to him. She stopped right next to him as they turned to the minister (or whatever) for their wedding vows. After he finished the vows and the rings were on, Riven grabbed Musa's hand. He pulled her to his chest as he laid a soft deep passionate kiss on her soft delicate lips.

Their audience cheered as their Prince and Princess were now married Also they are very much in love. They turned to their audience with Riven still holding her by her waist.

"Lets party!" smiled Musa as the chairs disappeared and music started

Within a few minutes it didn't look like there was a wedding here. People are dancing to the music or eating the food. Bloom and the girls are of course dancing with their boyfriends and Musa has Riven in the middle of the huge room dancing with her. Musa has her hands around his neck, while Riven has his left hand on her waist and his other playing with her hair.

"Like my hair this way?" she giggled just now noticing he was playing with her hair

"Maybe." he smirked

"I guess I should have it like this from now on?" she asked

"Don't matter to me, you look beautiful either way." he smiled tilting her head so he could kiss her

"Have I told you how happy I am that I was betrothed to you?" smiled Musa nuzzling his chest

"Ya, have I?" he smirked wrapping his arms around her back as they continued to dance

"Only since we found out." she giggled

"Just making sure." he nodded

"I love you, Riven." she smiled looking up at him

"I love you too, Musa." he smiled back


End file.
